Kaneda Corral
Kaneda Corral is one of the three Bright Wings of the Discovery Corps. He is the oldest serving Bright Wing, beginning his service six years before Quince Malady and ten before Kaz Konnor. He serves as a strategic force in the Corps, thinking through military operations and executing precise strikes. Appearance As a Selkis, his DNA is partly that of a Harbor Seal. This is seen through his thick and spotted skin, which is very dark, almost black and a dark-grey that in some lights seems purple. His eyes are a very dark black with no visible sclera. As a Selkis he also has a very flat nose, nostrils that open and close fully at will. His hands and feet are also webbed with small claws and he has whiskers. He is about 5' 10" and wears simple dark military garb. "So like if middle-aged Billy Dee Williams played the fish man in The Shape of Water only instead of a a fish he's like... a seal... man." History There are dark elements of Kaneda Corral's history that are unknown to the public and therefor, as someone so in the public eye, there are many rumors. What is known is that he was recruited by the Discovery Corps while they were liberating Selkis during the original claiming, much like Kaz Konnor. This was during the years leading up to the Battle of the Fractures and once the war started, he quickly rose to prominence through military insight and planning. It is rumored that be originally did not wish to become a Bright Wing because of the public attention, arguing that he could better serve in silence, but eventually gave in, especially under pressure to represent a Xeno species in such a public light during this war. There are other darker rumors surrounding his service. It is rumored that his ship, The Vigilance, was somehow responsible for the capture of hundreds of Aards who spent years in prison camps early in the war effort. People also whisper many things about his original recruitment. Some say he killed his own mother to prove himself to the Discovery Corps, some say that he captures the Discovery Corps ship that came to claim his world while they were trying to do just the same and struck a secret bargin with the Captain that let them save face while he was assured a powerful position, some argue that he isn't a Selkis at all and was surgically altered in order to serve as a good Xeno icon for the system. What is known is that Quince Malady served under him for years, and it was his recommendation that assured her a position as a fellow Bright Wing. In-Game Appearances * He was seen visiting Maelstrom to exchange information and was heard expressing concern about the development of Fractures teleportation technology. * Kaneda noticed Elsy Speck grimacing at the 'Selkis Betrayal' performance at the Foundings opera in the Harmonia. He was amused by her honesty, and ended up offering Samuel his candyfloss. Category:Characters